


You Ain't Heavy

by RoEstel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Painter, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Van Gogh brothers, van gogh
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: AU，追逐画家梦想的Sam与一辈子无怨无悔支持弟弟追求的Dean的故事。灵感来源S10E16里的一个小细节，文题亦来自于此，文末注释有详细解释。Warning：主要角色死亡，不过是最HE的结局。献给文森特·梵高【Vincent van Gogh】与他的弟弟提奥·梵高【Theodorus van Gogh】以及我们的Winchester兄弟。旧文搬运
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester





	You Ain't Heavy

1890年，法国巴黎

Dean接到来自Bobby医生的电报的那一刻——家里收到的所有的信件或电报都是由他来拆封，所以他可以保证尽早知道弟弟Sam是不是又出事了——就直接冲出了家门，以最快的速度赶到了巴黎郊外的奥弗他为Sam专门找的一户留宿他的人家。

Bobby医生在门口等他，Dean知道自己的脸色一定非常的差——从Bobby那流露出更多的哀伤和怜悯的脸可以看出来。

“Sam在楼上他的房间里。”Bobby不等气喘吁吁地Dean发问就说，然后侧开身子让Dean冲进屋子。后者很明显已经失去了所有的作为一个小有名气的画商的风度和理智。

Dean不知道自己是怎么上楼，进入Sam的卧室，来到Sam的床边的。他只知道他亲爱的弟弟正躺在床上，奄奄一息。

房东的妻子看到Dean进来，安静地收拾了一下她端来的毛巾和水盆，表达自己的歉意之后离开了房间。

Dean就像什么都没听到一样跪在了床边，床不高，床沿才能到跪下来的Dean的胸口。他急切地伸出手拨开半昏迷的弟弟额前的长发，抚上弟弟消受的面颊，轻柔但焦急地喊：“Sam, Sammy？”

床上六英尺多高的男子听到他这辈子最熟悉的声音在喊他，虽然大脑还有些迷糊，但是身体已经下意识地做出了反应。Sam的身子侧向哥哥的方向，榛绿色的眼眸半开半阖，努力地想要确认听到的声音不是自己的幻听。“Dean...你来了……”

“是的，是的，我来了，it's okay, it's okay, Sam. I'm here. I'm here.”Dean看到Sam有反应，身子又向前靠了一些，嘴中呢喃着安慰的话语。

Sam很明显还不清醒，但是他得到Dean的回应之后很明显轻松了很多，他长出了一口气，在Dean抚摸他脸颊的触感中迷糊地说：“别走，Dean，别走。”

“I'm not gonna leave you. I'm not gonna leave you.”Dean语调轻柔地哄着又要昏过去的弟弟，在弟弟脸上的轻抚就像他的话语一样令Sam安心。

得到Dean的保证之后，Sam又昏睡了过去。

Dean一直跪在床边，一动不动，保持着轻抚Sam面颊的动作，时而用手指梳理一下Sam凌乱的头发。似乎自己也下意识地在重复着刚刚的承诺：“It's okay. I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you, Sammy.”

不知道过了多久，Bobby走进了房间，嗓音低沉地喊：“Dean。”Dean这才有了其他的动作，他僵硬地回头，微微仰起脖子看着老医生的脸，出神似的问：“Bobby，他又发病了，这不奇怪，但是为什么，为什么他要用枪……”他哽了一下，“用枪射自己呢？”

Bobby叹了口气，在床边找了个凳子坐下来，他深深地看了Winchester兄弟一眼，他是这两兄弟的挚友，也是弟弟Sam的看护者。“Dean，你弟弟的精神虽然来到奥弗之后改善了很多，但是，从我平时和他的谈话中，我能看出，他心里仍然有巨大的矛盾和压力，无论是绘画还是自然都无法化解的。”

“我告诉过你，Sam的病情基本上是好不了的，但是说实话，我没料到会发作得如此严重。

“虽然子弹打偏了，只伤到腿部，但是你弟弟毕竟不是一个健壮的中年男子，这次受伤对他的身体伤害，我不好说，也许……”

“没有也许！”刹那间，Dean蹭地一下站了起来，过久的保持跪着的姿势又一下子站起来让他觉得头晕脑涨，但是他仍然大声地反驳Bobby的话，“没有也许！他会好起来的！会的！我会陪着他，一直到他好起来！就像在阿尔时一样……”说到最后，Dean不由自主地瘫坐到了床边，双手撑着床沿，脑袋低垂，不愿去看Bobby。

Bobby实在不忍看着这个哥哥不愿面对残酷现实时的破碎，他又叹了口气，像他进来时一样，说：“我知道你想一个人陪着他。”然后就安静地离开了房间，留Dean一个人守着自己不愿示人的脆弱。

——————————

Sam再次醒过来的时候，安心地看到Dean还在他身边，跟自己昏睡过去之前几乎一模一样。他开心地笑了，露出两个酒窝：“嗨，伙计。”

Dean已经累到处于迷迷糊糊的状态中了，听到Sam的声音，他立刻清醒了过来，靠着床沿的上半身直起来。“嗨，你醒了，感觉怎么样？”

Sam满足地看着床边的哥哥，说：“从未有过的好。”

“别开玩笑了，说实话，Sam。”Dean一边责备一边用手去探Sam的额头。

“我说的是实话，Dean，我觉得我很好，腿不疼，并且很清醒。”Sam认真地说，榛绿色的眼眸盯着Dean的。

Dean终于在Sam的眼神中败下阵来，默认了弟弟说的“我很好”，“你想喝水或者吃点什么吗？中午都要过去了。”——他坐的是今天最早班的火车，清晨到的。

Sam摇了摇头：“不用，Dean，你在这儿就好。我一切都好。”

放松地呼了一口气，Dean说：“我去给你弄点吃的，不然你会饿死的，你这个大脚怪。”说着他轻轻拍了拍Sam苍白的脸颊，“我很快就上来。”

Dean很快消失在门框边缘，Sam在床上艰难地动了动，吃痛地发出嘶嘶声，关于不用吃东西这一点他没说谎，他整身子和精神都觉得崩溃得碎成片片了，哪还有闲暇觉得饥饿？

但是他真的不想让Dean担心，他不想让他亲爱的哥哥担心。

这么说是废话，Dean已经为他担心，操心了一辈子，更何况此时？

Sam矛盾和压力的根源全都在这里，在Dean身上，在Dean对他的那么多付出上。

他是个一无事成，还有着一身毛病，一堆麻烦的画家，一天到晚脑子里塞满了不切实际的梦想和盲目的热情，他从故乡纽南到了阿姆斯特丹，到了波里纳日，到了海牙，到了巴黎，到了阿尔。他去了那么多地方，追求他的梦想，追求自然，追求淳朴的人们，追求太阳。人们说他的画太不符合主流风格，人们说他是个疯子。在人生的道路上，他无时无刻不受着残酷生活的压迫，威逼利诱他去画那些他不愿画的画。

有那么多次，他几乎都要屈服了。

但是他没有。

因为他亲爱的哥哥一直在那里，作他的后援，为他这个没有生活能力的废人提供基础的生活费，为他这个只会画没人会买的画的怪异画家到处推销，为他这个满脑子都是理想主义和别人不认同的绘画理念的疯子耐心倾听、全心支持。

和Ruby在一起的那一年，几乎没人认同他，而Sam也不需要别人的认可，他只不过是在做他认为正确的事情。他唯一在乎的，应该就只有Dean会不会因此对他冷眼相待了。

Dean没有，他不赞成Sam的做法，但是他不会抛弃Sam。他一如既往地给Sam寄生活费，甚至比以前多寄，虽然他自己作为画商的收入并不宽裕。

是啊，Dean作为一个小小的画商，收入谈何宽裕呢？

但是自从Sam决定开始将绘画作为自己一生的追求之后，Dean对他的资助，从未停止过，哪怕后来John气愤于儿子的离经叛道，停止对Sam的资助，Dean都从来没有，哪怕一个月，暂停或减少对Sam的帮助。

恐怕……Sam庆幸又压抑地叹了口气，Dean对自己的资助可以用……

“Sam，我拿了点粥，你快喝一点吧。”Sam正想着，Dean快步走了进来，步子很大，捧着粥的双手却小心翼翼。

看到Dean的小心，Sam完全无法控制自己嘴角的弧度觉得安心和幸福，但同时深深的自责和歉疚之情也如同涨潮一般涌起。是的，这就是他的矛盾，无时无刻地出现，煎熬着Sam的精神。

Dean不弄出声响地拉来一把椅子，坐到Sam床边，“我来帮你坐起来。”他说着，一边要伸手。Sam阻止了他：“不用，Dean，我自己可以。”Sam在床上动了动，忍住根本都不知道是从哪——也许是全身——的疼痛，不动声色地坐了起来。Dean为他在身后放上了一个枕头让他能靠着，似乎Sam还能自己坐起来这一点让他颇为宽慰。

Sam坐起来之后，Dean把刚刚放在一边的粥拿起来：“是你自己吃，还是……”

“我自己来。”Sam不等Dean把话说完，几乎是把碗从他亲爱的哥哥手中抢过来的。他没什么胃口，胃部已经揪成一团，觉得沉沉的，像个洞。所以Sam只是吃了几口就不想再吃了，况且他的全身都在疼痛，脑袋也不如刚刚醒过来时那么清醒了。他把碗还给Dean，摇摇头表示不想再吃了。

Dean也摇摇头：“那怎么行？你才发过病，又受了伤，你再不吃，我就要喂你吃了。”

Sam的胃搅动着，大声地说着自己不需要东西，但可惜Sam百试百灵的哀求眼神此时对Dean不起作用。当Dean真的要喂Sam吃粥的时候，Sam终于败下阵来：“好吧，好吧，你赢了，Dean，我吃。但是我有一个条件：如果我吃完了，你要上床来陪着我，鉴于我的病没有传染性。”

见Sam终于让步，Dean还有什么条件不会答应呢？

所以当Sam终于吞下了那碗粥之后，Dean在Sam的执意要求下，挤上了那张Sam的单人床，把自己亲爱的弟弟抱在怀里。

他们似乎已经很多年没有这么亲近过了，大概从脱离童年开始，他们就没有再有这样的肢体接触了，除了Dean赶去阿尔照料Sam的那段时间以及两兄弟每次相隔很久之后的见面时的拥抱。

但是无论是Sam还是Dean，都不觉得这样的感觉陌生。大概是因为他们一直靠得那么近，那么近，近到差一点点，灵魂就能融到一起去。所以，肢体上的接近，不过是个形式而已。

Dean上床陪着Sam之后没多久，Sam就又昏睡过去了。Dean紧紧地靠着Sam，他几乎不觉得累或者困倦，他就那么看着Sam，偶尔抬起头看看房间里挂着的Sam的画，想着两人的过去。他的思绪离开了浮华的巴黎和法国，回到了很久很久以前的荷兰，纽南，还有那个两人消磨了一个永恒的下午的雷斯维克磨坊。

期间Bobby进来了一次，他检查了一下Sam的体温和伤口，还为Dean送来一杯水和一些面包——刚刚下去为Sam拿粥的时候，Dean自己什么都没吃。

“告诉我Sammy会好起来，Bobby。”Dean在Bobby一言不发地要离开的时候，两眼放空地说，语调近乎祈求。

留着胡子的老人缓慢地回头，看着那个分明知道现实却不愿承认的哥哥，他觉得似乎自己一辈子的惋惜，怜爱与感动都消耗在了这对兄弟身上。他欲言又止，最后说：“你知道的，Dean，真高兴你能在这儿陪着他。我会让大家不来打扰你们的。”

老人沉重的脚步消失在不远处的楼梯上，Dean靠回床头的墙壁上，一辈子中，他从未有过如此强烈的觉得自己是如此的无能，也从未有过如此强烈的觉得自己是如此的破碎。

他又想起了雷斯维克磨坊，Sam总是提起那儿，Dean也总是想起那儿。他们两兄弟除了童年和后来Sam在巴黎的那两年，其实呆在一起的时间并不长。所以在雷斯维克磨坊的那个下午就显得如此美妙而近乎永恒。

Dean一闭上眼睛，就能回想出那天下午太阳的橘红色，磨坊被时间研磨出的痕迹，流水白花花的反光，岸边不甚平整的小路略微有些干裂。

Sam对他说，自己要把绘画作为一生的追求，Dean说，你的抉择是对的，我支持你。

Sam后来不止一次提到过，他其实一开始没有那么坚定，是Dean的鼓励，让他决定就这么走下去。

而Dean所说的“我支持你”，也不光是精神支持——虽然对于Sam来说，可能这才是更重要的。

“你知道，Dean，这些是我们两个的作品。”

无谓地再一次盯着房间墙壁上Sam的油画出神的Dean被Sam轻弱的声音拉回了巴黎郊外的这栋小房子。身边躺着的Sam醒了过来，正微微仰着头看着靠坐在床头的Dean，“我所有的画，都是我们两个人的作品，没有你，我画不出这些画。”

Dean笑了，伸出一只手理了理Sam的长发：“虽然我一直觉得我没有那么大的功劳，但是如果你非要坚持的话，好吧。”

“可惜我的画根本不值钱，”Sam轻轻地叹了口气，Dean有一瞬间惊恐地觉得是不是Sam的生命此时就像那叹息一样气若游丝，Sam在环顾自己的画，没看到Dean的表情，继续说，“不然我也不需要成为你的负担了……”

“Just hold on！”Dean可以算得上是严厉地打断Sam的话语，Sam一惊，奇怪地看着哥哥。

其实这样的话Sam以前也不知道已经说过多少遍了，但是Dean直觉这一次自己一定要说清楚：“You seriously think that? 'Cause none of it, none of it is true. Sam, come on.

“You ain't heavy, Sammy, you're my brother.

“And maybe I cannot carry the burdens come along your career, but I can carry you.

“Remember, you ain't heavy, you're my brother. I'm glad I could carry you all the way.”

“Dean...”Sam失声地喊着Dean的名字，身子努力地撑起来，挨着Dean靠下，他不知道该说什么，“Thank you...for everything.”

Dean看了一眼Sam，想躲开两人的眼神交流，于是又偏开头，直视着前方，他不习惯说刚刚那些他竟然说出口了的话，这真的让他觉得不自在，但是他再一次直觉自己说出来是对的。

而他不想去想为什么自己会有这样的直觉。

“Dean...I want you to know that...even if I never got the chance, but you're my big brother, there is nothing I won't do for you.”

Sam的语调虽然如他的脸色一样带着被折磨过的憔悴，但是依旧那么坚定，一如Dean的语气。

Dean撇开头：“该死的，Sammy，我们可不能两个人一起这样……”

这样坦白。

“我坚持这样，”Sam说，“还有一件事我要告诉你，就是前年圣诞节在阿尔，我把自己的耳朵割下来那件事。……后来我想了很就为什么我会突然发病发得那么厉害，

“最后我觉得，是因为你与Lisa订婚的消息。真的很抱歉，我这么自私，Dean。”

“你在说什么呢……”Dean这下不得不回过头来看着Sam，弟弟脸上的愧疚与自责在折磨着他自己，更在折磨着Dean，“嗨，不是你劝我结婚的么，你是那个为我着想的人，真的，不要那么自责，Sammy。”

Sam承受不住地把脸埋到双手里，“上帝啊，Dean，我是那么自私，是的，我的确是劝你结婚的那个人，但是……上帝啊，当我真的得到你订婚的消息之后，我……我该死的自私啊，Dean……自私到你不该对我这么好……”

“嗨，嗨，Sammy，”Dean轻声哄着，手附上Sam遮住脸庞的双手，轻轻用力想让Sam再看着自己，“这不是你的错，好吗？这没什么，我理解你，没关系的，Sam，不要再自责了。”

但是Dean明白，自己无论怎么说，Sam都不会停止自责，就如同Sam明白，无论自己做什么，Dean都不会后悔对自己的付出一样。

所以两人都沉默下来，小卧室里的空气缓慢地流动着，不知道是不是错觉，似乎有一种安宁而又绝望的幸福感融化在空气中，正与另一种如同还未成熟的柠檬一般的苦涩交缠在一起，发生着某种化学反应。

他们忘记了时间，窗外透进来的光芒从正午热情的火红稀释成橘黄，最后被冲走，涂上另一种颜色，变得暗黑，然后一点点加重，最后完全沉静下来。似乎又是他们两人的呼吸和心跳在催化着空气中那种诡秘的反应了。

Sam大约又打了个盹儿，然后醒过来，依旧什么都没有说，Dean紧挨着Sam，也保持着沉默，如同很久以前的某些夜晚，他们俩会一起在野外的天幕下仰望星星一样。

“Dean...my dear brother,

“我爱你。”

Dean一愣，然后快速地伸出手臂搂住了身边的弟弟的肩膀，把他抱到怀里，把自己的下巴压到Sam的脑袋上，感受到Sam虚弱的气息喷到自己的脖颈上。“别，别在现在说，别。”

“Dean，我爱你……”

“别，我求求你，Sammy，别说了……”Dean搂着Sam，近乎惊恐地说，“别吓我，Sam，别再说了……”

“别再说了……”

Dean喃喃着，泪水无法抑制地流下来，划过他的脸颊，落到Sam的头发上：“不要，不要离开我，Sammy，不要……”

被哥哥抱在怀里的Sam就跟没听到Dean的话似的，仍旧在重复着“Dean，我爱你。”直到他连说话的力气都没有了，声音就那样渐渐弱了下去。Dean搂着Sam，眼泪一刻也停不下来：“Sam...Sam...我也爱你，不要离开我，好不好，不要离开我……”

——————————

1890年7月29日，死后世界闻名的后印象主义画家Sam Winchester在巴黎郊外的奥弗，哥哥Dean Winchester的怀抱中，闭上了双目，与世长辞。

1890年7月30日，Sam Winchester葬于奥弗，其哥哥Dean Winchester在其下葬时失去知觉晕倒在墓旁。

1890年9月，回到巴黎的Dean Winchester身体状况急剧恶化，精神崩溃。由其妻子Lisa Winchester扶归故乡荷兰。

1891年1月25日，Dean Winchester追随半年前逝去的弟弟Sam Winchester去世，葬于乌特勒支。

1914年4月，Dean Winchester的坟墓迁至巴黎奥弗弟弟Sam Winchester的墓旁，两兄弟一起长眠于地下。

后人说，Dean Winchester对弟弟Sam Winchester的资助，可以用“终其一生”来形容。

他们是一对兄弟，这大概就已经足以解释一切了。

He ain't heavy. He's his brother.

END

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文的灵感来源于梵高兄弟，在此说明除了文中Dean与Sam最后的这段相处时光，以及哥哥和弟弟身份互换之外，其他都是与现实中的梵高兄弟一模一样，尤其是最后那段陈述。  
> 关于梵高割下耳朵的原因，我这里给的解释的确是已有的推测之一。  
> He ain't heavy, he's my brother. 是一首歌，S10E16 promo photo中两兄弟在教堂外时的镜头里教堂的告示牌上的。The Hollies是英国上世纪六十年代顶顶有名的一个摇滚乐队。而He ain't heavy, he's my brother是他们的代表作之一。


End file.
